After the Fall, Milk was Spilt
by InvaderPey
Summary: Sequel to "Rising Fall of the Queen of Spades". USUK. Cardverse and Omegaverse AU. The king and queen have a miraculous experience. Will the be able to survive these hardships? WARNINGS: Yaoi, Mpreg, implied sex, graphic medical descriptions.


**Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry about putting you all on edge anticipating this update, but I'm sure you all know the excuse of life, writers' block, and laziness. For those of you who have not read "Rising Fall of the Queen of Spades" and do not intend to read it because it is hella long, I'll give you a short overveiw: **

**Omegaverse/Cardverse AU. The abused Queen of Spades (Arthur/England) is accused of being infertile and sentenced to be hung when the king dies and a new king (Alfred/America) comes into place. Everyone is sceptical but the truths of the queen are revealed and Alfred and Arthur slowly fall in love, especially during the omega queen's heat. Arthur finds out after his heat that the condition of his body will never allow him to be fertile, but Alfred's love for him breaks through, and Arthur accepts Alfred and loves him in return. In the end, Alfred formally proposes to his love and the monarchs choose to have a happy and loving rein. **

**PS. THANKS SO MUCH to all of the people who favorited and reviewed "Rising Fall" and followed me and continued to harass me about getting this done! Without your kind words and encouragement, not of this writing would have been possible! I really hope you all enjoy my months of research and hard work! **

_**WARNINGS: MPREG MPREG MPREG! I can not stress it enough! YAOI YAOI YAOI also can not be stressed enough! EXTREMELY GRAPHIC DETAIL OF PREGNANCY! VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Any complaints will be condemn! I do not own Hetalia btw, despite how reasonable that sounds...**_

**Last Time: And then they proceeded to fall unconscious. Upon waking to the feeling of a soft, warm drizzle on their faces, they remembered, /Holy shit, the whole kingdom is probably wondering where we are!/ The fiances dashed into the castle through Arthur's magic door, and ran into Kiku and a group of exasperated maids. Afterwards, Yao thoroughly punished them. Together they watched the last warm rain of the season, and asked the Gods for good fortune throughout the winter. In January, the lovers had their wedding in the secret rose garden (all of the guests who came had to be blindfolded upon entering and leaving the sacred place), and Arthur had an interesting secret...**

* * *

The honeymoon was beautiful. Newly-wed monarchs of Spades, King Alfred and Queen Arthur had planned a three-week long vacation in a small, mediterranean town in rural Hearts country. The schedule of the trip was delicately arranged: the first week would be for sex, Arthur's heat would take place during the second week, and the third week would be for relaxation and rejuvenation (and probably more sex). Secluded on a cool, shaded beach the two Spadians had a break from real life and their duties as monarchs while surrounded by warmth and magnificent flora and fauna of Southern Hearts. When they returned home after their long (4-week... extended for_ reasons_...) getaway, the Kingdom of Spades was experiencing a Golden Age. Trade relations with the other countries was good, unemployment rate was low, the planting season was better and more productive than it had been in decades, and the streets were often filled with celebrations. It was about 4 weeks after their return that the King and Queen realised something was... off... It was the end of February; a time where the King and his council went through a series of meetings to organise the government for the new year. (It happened in February rather than January because the entire month was jam-packed with celebrations, everyone was too happy to worry about the government!) Even though the country was prospering, the councilmen were cranky and were full of endless complaints. The King also had to attend meeting with the representatives of the other Cards, so he and Yao were often gone, leaving the Queen alone for many days at a time. However, Arthur had his own problems to worry about.

It all started with just a slight bit of nausea when he awoke alone one morning. The queen figured that he was just developing a cold from Spades' poor winter weather, and the feeling diminished as the day progressed. Be that as it may, as the days preceded, the nausea worsened. By the third day of symptoms, Arthur had begun vomiting in the morning, and by the fifth day, the sickness occurred multiple times throughout the day and even into the night. Random bouts of dizziness struck him at any given moment, and he made sure to keep himself confined to his room, less he have to vomit on the floor or attempt to dizzily rush to the nearest trash bin or sink. Food and drink was almost impossible for him to keep down, and resorted to dumping most of the food out, or giving it to maids who were not given the same high quality, luxury foods.

When a maid had come to inform him of the king's return from the meeting in Clubs, Arthur had just finished his latest round of vomiting, and decided to face the world beyond his room for the first time in a week to greet his beloved after their long time apart. Slowly, he made his way down the stairs and into the lobby of the castle, where the wide front doors would open to the man that he missed dearly. Arthur saw Doctor Kiku speaking with some of the castles other medical officials nearby, and wondered briefly if he should ask the beta about his sickness after he greeted the king, but his thoughts were interrupted by his loud husband's return home call.

"THE HERO HAS RETURNED FROM MAKING SPADES THE MOST AWESOME PLACE EVER!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and waved gently towards the blue-eyed man, not wanting to upset his stomach by pushing through the crowd of castle workers greeting the king and his escorts. Alfred spotted him immediately, and dashed over, enveloping him in a tight (too tight) bear hug.

"Artie! I missed you so much! How are you?" Alfred yelled excitedly. Arthur took a few seconds to regain his composure from the momentary loss of oxygen, during which Alfred high-fived a few cooks, and kissed the taller man's cheek.

"I'm alright, I suppose. How was the meeting?" Arthur replied.

"It was obviously amazing since I was there! But come on! Enough talk about work!" Alfred whined excitedly, "I just wanna kiss you aaaaallllllllll over!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm and began to jog towards their room, ignoring Arthur's tired and fatigued protests.

"A-Al, wait! I'm gonna..." Arthur tried to pull out of the grasp as he stumbled behind the fast-paced king. They had made it half way up the stairs before his eyes suddenly began to slip closed and he began to lose consciousness. Alfred looked behind himself quickly when he felt his queen turn into dead weight, and pulled the lithe man into his chest to prevent from falling down the marble staircase.

"Arthur?! What's wrong with you? Artie?!" Alfred shouted, shaking the nearly unconscious man in his arms. The kings loud voice laced with concern rang in the omega's ears before everything went black.

* * *

The sandy-blonde awoke in his bed the next day. At first he felt immensely better, and figured that all he needed was a good night's sleep. Alfred sat in a chair next to his pillow, still dressed in his work clothes from the previous day. The larger man's body was slumped forward, leaning partially against the cream-colored stuccoed wall and the oakwood headboard of the bed, and one of his warm hands lay limp upon Arthur's head. The queen spoke in attempt to rouse his worried mate, but his voice came dry and harsh, and like the air rushing out of his lungs, the bile began rushing out of his stomach. Arthur jumped up, shoving the king's sleeping form and stumbling towards the toilet as fast as his fatigued body could take him. The shove and loud banging and shuffling woke Alfred from his worried sleep. He jumped from his chair and spun around quickly as he noticed his lovers absence from the bed, and ran towards the blond queen when he spotted him slumping down over the toilet and releasing the contents of his stomach. Alfred fell to his knees next to Arthur and began rubbing his back soothingly. He brushed some hair away from the pale man's sweaty forehead.

"Sh, Sh, Artie, it's ok. Just let it all out. It will be over soon." Alfred mumbled solemnly, watching the queen with worry. Arthur choked and hacked and felt the bile burn his throat. Tears ran down his face as he vomited. Everything _hurt_. One of his hands gripped the side of the toilet tightly, while the other found his lover's muscular arms. When the heaving finally ceased, the smaller man tried to stand by Alfred beat him to it, and scooped him up gently like a child.

"Alfred... I need to-" "No. I'll get it. Anything you need. Don't push yourself," Alfred began, concern and slight irritation lacing his words, "Arthur, why didn't you tell anyone you were sick? Especially _this_ sick!" The king sat him down on the bed carefully, not to upset his weak stomach. He sighed and looked away, knowing fully well that he _should_ have told someone. He just _couldn't_.

"Well, it started off as just a little bit of nausea, but by the time that things got serious, I was too afraid to leave the room in fear of falling over or vomiting on the floor right in front of everyone!" Arthur explained weekly. Alfred reached over to a side table and grabbed a glass of water that Kiku had brung earlier. Arthur took it greedily and was about to gulp down its contents before he remembered the outcome of drinking too quickly, and opted for small sips. The alpha petted the side of his hair and kissed his partner's hot temple.

"Kiku should be here any minute to check on you. Everyone who saw you collapse has been very worried, Artie. You should have stayed in the room instead of coming to greet me."

"I know..." the queen sighed, "but, I know how much it pleases you for me to be the first thing you see when you arrive, and... I missed you..." he mumbled the last part almost inaudibly, but Alfred had heard the kind words and they brought a small smile to his face.

The tender moment was broken when I stiff knock was placed on the door. "You may enter," the couple said in union. Kiku stepped quietly through the threshold. He walked over to the side of the queens bed and placed a hand on his forehead. There was no need to perform any more tests, he already knew exactly what kind of illness the queen was having.

"How are you feeling today, Your Highness?" the beta asked as formality. Before Arthur could reply, however, the impatient king interrupted- "What is wrong with him, Kiku? What can we do?"

"Well, it seems that our queen has developed alkalosis and hypokalemia as a result of Hyperemesis gravidarum... or in easier to understand terms, severe morning sickness." Kiku replied, secretly excited about the reactions of the royals.

Alfred began after the quiet words of the doctor sank in, "Wait, what do you mean, 'morning sickness'? You can't be saying that-"

"Yes, that's right. Queen Arthur is pregnant with his first child. Congradulations."

Arthur slumped against his equally surprised spouse in shock, "H-how... how can this be? Kiku, I- we thought... that... I'd never be able to..."

The beta, interrupting more this day than he had in his entire life, supplied, "There are a number of things that I suspect could be reasons for this miracle, but instead of questioning 'how' and 'why', I suggest you question 'what' as in, what do you need to do to ensure the safety and well being of the fetus and yourself..." The two royals nodded and gave their undivided attention to the doctor, still too surprised to quite feel the weight of the situation. Kiku smiled, wishing that he could be there to witness the royals' excitement later. He pulled a few bottles of medications and herbs from his medical bag and set them on the table next to the queens bed. "Alkalosis is when the acidity of the blood drops dramatically and hypokalemia is a very low blood potassium. These are but two of the many symptoms of Hyperemesis gravidarum. You will, actually, already have also experienced dehydration, weight loss, an increase in hormones, severe nausea, and low blood sugar. To keep some of these symptoms under control, I will set you up with special pregnancy diet and exercise, as well as daily acupressure therapy. You will also need to take some medications and vitamin supplements which I have for you here. Plenty of rest, fluids, and food is vital. You need to be under supervision twenty four- seven... I'm not meaning to offend, but we all know that you are not very good at taking care of yourself. The instructions for your medications, schedule, and diet are written on a sheet that I have already delivered to all of the castle staff. Do you have any questions?"Alfred and Arthur sat in silence for a few moments after Kiku had spoken.

The small smile that had accumulated on their faces vanished when Arthur spoke his next words, "Doctor Kiku... how likely is... what are the chances that the baby will survive? In an omega like myself; past his peak, small, weak, unhealthy, and before this day thought to be infertile... it doesn't seem like we have a very good chance..."

Kiku knelt down in front of the queen and held one of his hands gently, the other held his face to keep eye contact with the fretting omega. "I will not lie, it will be hard. It will be painful, but I will do everything in my power to bring you and your king this child. As your doctor, as a beta, and has your personal friend. The Gods know you deserve it." With one last pat on the cheek, Kiku stood, pick up his bag, and left the room; without another word.

Alfred was stunned to experience the beta with so much emotion, and tears welled up in Arthurs green eyes. Alfred scooped his love into his arms and caressed his back, "We're gonna have a baby, Artie, we're gonna have a baby!" he whispered into the shorter mans ear happily, tears of joy bundling in the corners of his own eyes.

Arthur smiled and sobbed, "We are finally going to have a family." The two lovers kissed chastly, letting their worries flow away with the rhythm of their kiss. No words could be found to describe their happiness.

* * *

Arthur began his rigorous diet, which helped moderately with the awful morning sickness. Of course there were still times that he would wake up nauseated and had many bouts of exhaustion throughout the day. Alfred began skipping meetings and sending Yao in his place to spend time with his tired queen. At the beginning of April, the queen's 'baby bump' had finally (according to Alfred) made it's appearance. The excitable king rather loved this small mound of belly, and loved to nip and lick and play with it during the monarchs night time activities.

For the queen's birthday, Alfred gave him a collection of his large T-shirts that he never really wore anymore due to the somber requirement of professional attire, and a wonderful evening of birthday sex. The king being excited about Arthur wearing big cotton T-shirts to bed rather than his usual silk pajamas would be an understatement, and under the excuse of the pregnancy causing 'urges', sometimes the queen would net be getting as much sleep as prescribed... if you know what I mean.

* * *

It was around the six-month mark of the pregnancy that turmoil had spread throughout the land of Spades. A horrible plague had spread from the tropical islands that traded heavily during the summer season. Citizens worked longs days and spent more time outdoors, perfect conditions for the spread of a plague. Healthy citizens demanded protection from the monarchs, but there was little to be done. Doctors and mages were ordered out of the castle to give aid to the sick and protection and tips to the healthy. Kiku was among these healers, for he had dealt with plague outbreaks a number of times throughout his immeasurable years. But, during all of the chaos, it never crossed the minds of the court that the plague could enter their clean and royal estate. It started with one flea, and two weeks after the plague outbreak began, one of the cooks was inflicted, and next, the pregnant queen.

Alfred had been ordered to a meeting with the other Cards to discuss the terms of medical aid for the plague; he received the news of his sick queen, but was advised to stay away from the country until the epidemic had ceased, and in a time of odd intelligence, the king solemnly agreed. Kiku was called and returned to the castle two days after the court staff reported the Queen not waking after an afternoon nap. When he arrived, he thanked the gods that he had arrived in time to treat him, fore he was still in the early stages of the illness.

While the bacteria infected and broke down the respiratory system, the medication, concocted from a combinations of desert fungi and cacti, messed with the brain. Some would go so far as to say that the side effects of the medication were worse that the plague itself. After the first dosage, Arthur, unfortunately awoke. He was instantly wracked with horrific hallucinations. Images of his skin peeling from his living flesh, swarms of ants attacking the deformed bodies of his loved ones (especially Alfred), and his own stomach cracking open to reveal billows of smoke and the very spawn of demons were just a few of the terrors the poor Queen had to witness. More often than not, he remained restrained to his bed. On top of the hallucinations, high fever and difficulty breathing caused by the straining bacteria were also present. After a week of this intense torture, the bacteria was finally wiped out of his system. However, the omega had not eaten properly for two weeks, and was now left exhausted and malnourished. And his beloved king was unable to be transported back to his kingdom until the epidemic had cleared.

Kiku did his best to bring Arthur and his unborn baby back to full health, but he knew it would be about a months process before they even reached an average state compared to the health the queen had before he had befallen the plague. It was the most he could do to prevent the monarch from again becoming comatose from depression. Finally, the plague epidemic in the capital city of Spades had come to a close, and the king alpha rushed home to his lovers side. The pregnancy was along nearly seven months, and although the health of the baby was undetermined, the poor health of its mother was a strong prediction of the health of the baby. Fortunately, the return of his husband allowed Arthur to fall out of his depressive state, and the true recovery began.

The night Alfred returned home was an emotional night for both monarchs. The horrifying hallucinations from the plague medication still fresh in the queen's mind. For the first few hours of the king's return, Arthur could do little more that grasp his husband's body tightly and mumble his name over and over, kissing him as tears rushed down his face.

"I'm so happy your ok, please get better Artie..." Alfred pleaded as he cuddled with his pregnant husband for the first time in weeks.

"I am trying my best Alfred," the queen sniveled, crying, "Please help me. Please don't go. I need to know that you're right here."

"I'm doing everything I can! I'm not leaving ever!" Alfred cried in reply, "but I just don't know what to do!"

"Hold me," Arthur whispered; unsure of the future, afraid for tomorrow.

* * *

Thankfully, (with the help of a bit of fairy magic... sh!), Arthur quickly began to recover. His rigorous diet coupled with his husbands constant presence allowed Arthur to return to his normal, pregnant routine. The lovers, however, ceased their nightly activities for fear of somehow harming Arthur or the baby that was due in just over a month's time.

The omega began having contractions and uncomfortable cramps, mainly at night, which lead to quite a few false alarms (mostly on Alfred's part; the slightest mention of discomfort and the man-child was running down the hall shouting that the baby was coming).

It was early October and the Kingdom of Spades was decked with the colors of the season. Many citizens had already begun to decorate their homes and the capital square with decorations for the Hallow's Eve celebrations. This did not excluded the monarchs, well, Alfred, from decorating the halls of the castle with fake spider webs and spooky skeleton and ghost adornments. One evening, the king was busy decorating their secret rose garden and admiring the wonderful orange, purple, and black roses Arthur had managed to create; a rare display of festivity.

"Alfred, love, why do you insist on decorating the garden when no one but you and I are going to see it?" the queen asked incredulously.

"Because it's cool and awesome!" Alfred replied.

"You're just going to end of scaring yourself to pieces," the omega chuckled.

"Nu uh! If any one is going to be scared, it's you! You're going to be so scared that our baby is just going to fly right out!" Alfred retorted.

Arthur grimaced at the realistic image of that event he pictured in his head. "Now don't get too anxious, Alfred. We still have a bit over a month before the baby is expected to be born, and Kiku figures that is will be longer due to my condition."

"Aww! Waiting is just becoming so hard!" the alpha whined, "I can't wait to meet our son/daughter!"

"Me too, love," the omega replied with a gentle smile, "Speaking of him/her, we should really start thinking about the names!"

"OMG you're right!" Alfred exclaimed, hopping down from the ladder he was on to sit next to his oversized, extremely pregnant husband.

"Alfred! Did you really just SAY o.m.g?"

"No. But anyway! Names!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but somehow was calm enough to let it go, "Well, what are some names that you like? Reasonable names, please. I will not name my child anything along the lines of 'Hero' or the like!"

The king thought peacefully for a moment; "Well, since you have to go though giving birth to him/her, I think you should pick the name."

"You're just saying that because you can't think of anything," the queen smirked.

"Wh-no! I really think that!" Alfred stuttered, blushing slightly.

Arthur chuckled, "I think that if it is a girl, I would like to name her Ebba..." Arthur said, looking at Alfred for approval. The king smiled thoughtfully and nodded in encouragement, "and if it is a boy, well, I-I think that he should- well he should have your name, Alfred..." Arthur said, blushing brightly, but not looking away from his king.

Alfred blinked and looked surprised at the omega, who seemed unsure of his answer. "Really...?"

"I th-think it would be very special. To everyone... if our first son was named after his wonderful father..." Arthur looked down at his nervous hands rubbing his large belly and back at Alfred quickly.

Alfred burst out into a 1100 watt grin and encased his blushing beauty in a warm, loving hug, "That sounds wonderful Artie! That would make me so happy!" he laughed with glee. He'd never even imagined that Arthur would suggest that, considering he was one who scorned tradition of any kind. However, for the omega, naming his first son after the love of his life and the man who changed him forever was very special.

Despite the warm hug, Arthur shivered as the sun disappeared behind the tall trees. 'Perhaps Spades would receive early snows this year... although that might put a damper on the countries autumn celebrations...' Arthur thought.

Alfred rubbed the queens cold arms before placing one of his arms behind his back and the other under his knees. Before Arthur could come out of his thoughts and question the alphas antics, he was already being scooped up into the man's strong arms.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" the queen spluttered.

"I'm carrying you inside," the king answered, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"P-put me down this instant!" Arthur demanded, embarrassed.

"No way!" Alfred replied, smiling happily down at his husband, who only felt slightly heavier than before, but was still quite an easy lift to the incredible king, "You are much too pregnant and beautiful to be doing such a thing as walking! Preposterous!"

The omega gave him a hard whack to the chest, but laid his head against his husband's shoulder with a pout. Alfred smiled once more and passed through the magic doorway into the castle, bringing the pregnant queen to the warmth and comfort of their room.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur awoke to slight abdominal cramps, which was not an abnormal occurrence. He rolled over to his other side and closed his eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. However, the discomfort persisted. The queen continued to toss and turn as the pain seem to slowly throb and get worse with each pulse. Arthur was just about to reach over and shake awake his bedmate (who he was surprised had not awaken already) when a fiery surge of pain traveled through the omega's, and then he felt the rush of wetness between his legs.

"A-Alfred! Alfred wake up!" the frantic queen shouted.

"What?! What is it?!" Alfred jumped into a disoriented alertness.

"Ngh, call Kiku, quickly! My water broke! The baby is coming!" Arthur yelled, gripping the sheets as he felt the contractions in his body.

Alfred jumped up from the bed with excitement and fear as he rushed to the door and shouted for the doctor. Thankfully a nurse was placed on duty outside of the room to determine the validity of the kings frantic claims, and she rushed down the hall to call for Kiku, Yao, and the other nurses.

The king dropped down to his husband's side and allowed his to squeeze his hand furiously as pain jolted through his abdomen. The queen panted heavily and sweat coated his body.

"A-Al... it hurts!" the omega groaned, gripping the king's hand with a strength neither of them knew he had. Alfred, scared and confused but feeling an intense wave of alpha protective emotions, crouched down close to his love and kissed his hot forehead as he used his free hand to smooth away his fringe,

"Don't worry, Kiku is on his way. Everything is going to be alright." As if on queue, Kiku and Yao dashed into the room. The betas came closer to the bedside and Alfred instinctually leaned over his mate and growled threateningly, the distress of the omega causing the king's alpha rational to take over his cohesive thought.

"Alfred, I know you want to protect him, but if this is going to go smoothly, I need you to let me help, do you understand?" Kiku spoke sternly but calmly, using the royal's real name and trying desperately to sooth the alpha instincts. It worked, and Alfred leaned away from Arthur to allow the doctor a better look. "Please take his clothes off, Your Majesty. Although it is nearly a month early, there is no way to postpone this delivery. You are finally going to meet your child," the beta said with a small smile as he began checking the queen's vitals.

Yao came next to the bed as Alfred went to remove his mates pants and held a small cup of liquid to the queen's mouth while lifting up his head, "Drink, it will make this better, aru." Arthur did what he was told without question. After his pants were removed and his position on the bed was adjusted, Kiku directed Alfred back to Arthur's side.

Kiku looked at the two monarchs from the end of the bed and began the process of giving birth, a process that the experienced beta has performed many times before, "Ok, now my Queen, I need you to grab your mate's hand and push as hard as you can. On the count of three, my King can count with us; one, two, three..."

Arthur pushed with an immense amount of strength, and yet little happened but more pain.

"Again, Arthur, you're doing so well," Alfred cooed with a nod of approval from Kiku.

Again, Arthur pushed. And again, and again. He felt as if he was tearing in half. The pain was unbearable but he couldn't stop.

"Come on Arthur, you're almost there!" Alfred cried, once again becoming frantic.

Arthur pushed again; screaming and crying out and digging his nails into his alpha's bruised hand. He pushed and cried as he felt the horrible pressure building up and spreading in his intimate regions. Suddenly, the pressure was relieved, and the queen flopped down, panting heavily. He could hardly feel Alfred squeezing his hand and kissing his head nor hear him praising him for how well he'd done. His panting began to soften and he heard a faint crying noise.

Arthur shifted his eyes over towards the jack with a tiny mound in his arms get the first glimpse of his newborn child's face, but before his tired eyes could focus on the face of his baby, the pressure surged again, and the queen once again cried out in pain. All three other members shot their eyes quickly back to the omega.

Both Arthur and Alfred became panicked and simultaneously shouted, "What is happening?!" Kiku returned to the end of the bed to examine, equally surprised and worried about this turn of events.

"O-oh! It's twins! Twins! My Queen, you need to push again! On the count of three..."

Arthur began to push and push each time he heard the word 'three', but his frail body was already exhausted and he began to wonder how much more pain he could take before he blacked out. Alfred noticed his mate's eye's flutter and start to roll back into his head.

"C'mon babe, just a few more pushes and it will be over!" the king squeezed his spouses small hand tighter, but when the told him once again to push, his body convulsed and he groaned, his panting growing heavier.

"Try talking to him, my King. Get him to think about something. Quickly though! If we wait much longer the child might suffocate! It is being born breech!"

Before Alfred had time to look confused, Yao clarified, "He is being born feet first; Arthur need's to push now, aru!"

Alfred patted the queen's cheek to gain his attention, "Hey Artie, r-remeber the time that we went out on a picnic together for my birthday? And we sat on that really tall hill?" Alfred continued to pat his face until Arthur nodded stiffly, moaning. "And remember when I pushed you and you grabbed me and we both rolled down that hill, and you twisted your ankle and we got covered in grass?" Alfred chuckled and Arthur gave a pained smile as he nodded. "Well, now is the perfect time for payback! I need you to push really, really hard and fast like you are going to push me down that hill. Ready?"

Once again Arthur nodded, gripping Alfred's other hand and pressing his eyes shut. Alfred and Kiku counted, and when he heard 'three' he began to push as hard as he could. He imagined trying to shove Alfred's heavy body down a hill as he recalled the memory. He squeezed Alfred's hands so tightly that he would be surprised and relieved if the alpha's fingers were not all sprained after this. The pressure and pain grew and grew; it was the worst pain he had ever felt. All of those times he had been tortured before he met Alfred added together would still not amount to the pain he felt now. He pushed and pushed and he couldn't breath, he was so ready to just stop and give up. Anything to relieve himself of some of this pain, but he didn't stop. Something about the alpha's anxious encouragement got him to have one last forceful, tearing, excruciating push, he screamed, and finally the pressure evaporated and the omega slumped back, panting heavily, too exhausted to cry but crying anyway.

While the betas turned their attention to the newborns, Alfred decided he could wait just a tad longer to see his children as he praised his lover and kissed away his tears. Although the queen seemed to have relaxed, his breaths became short and quickened.

Alfred called to Kiku worriedly, "He's breathing really fast... is there something wrong?" Kiku once again returned to his midwife position and Alfred was thankful that he did not have to see the awful bloody entrance of his mate. Kiku sighed and tugged over his bag of surgical tools.

"What? What's happening?" Alfred begged.

"It's appears that the queen is losing a lot of blood and we must quickly give a blood transfusion and stitches to prevent any other damage." Kiku replied quickly. He pulled out the bag of donor blood he had prepared in case of this situation and inserted the IV into the queen's arm. Alfred winced at the sight of the cold blood running down the tube into his mate. The beta then went to work finding the hemorrhaged areas of Arthur's birth canal and uterus and stitching them closed, thankful that the queen had become unconscious. Alfred held the hand of his unconscious husband and kissed his cold fingertips before Yao came over holding two clean and sleeping infants.

"It's a boy and a girl, aru," the jack whispered, "would you like to hold your children Mr. New Dad?" The tired king smiled with excitement as the beta passed him his children. He held one in each arm and gazed at their beautiful, delicate faces. He wondered what color their eyes would be. What color their hair would be. They were definitely twins, and Alfred was pleased to see that they had characteristics of both Arthur and himself. The king looked over to Arthur, upset that his lover was not able to share the moment of first laying his eyes on his new borns. Yao returned to the king's side and patted his head with understanding, "He will be ok. Kiku knows what he is doing, aru." Alfred nodded and handed the little ones back to Yao as he got comfortable in a chair next to the bed and rested his head next to Arthur's, cuddling his hand against his cheek, and falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, early the next morning, Yao nudged Alfred awake and handed him a large mug of coffee. Alfred thanked him and took a big gulp before turning his attention to his sleeping mate beside him. He ran his fingers through the matted blonde hair with a sigh. Yao informed him that the surgery seemed successful and that Kiku had left to clean himself up and rest and would be in to check on everything in the evening, and that another room had been prepared for the monarchs while their current one desperately needed to be cleaned.

Alfred kissed his love's pale cheek and moved to stand and carefully scoop him up, when his emerald eyes tiredly fluttered open. Alfred smiled with relief and whispered against his forehead, "Good morning beautiful~" Arthur caressed Alfred's face gently and looked into his lover's eyes. "You miraculously gave birth to two healthy, beautiful angels, my love," Alfred said sweetly, pecking the man on the lips chastly, "Let's go get you cleaned up so you can finally see them!" Arthur sighed gently in relief and instinctually wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck as the alpha moved carefully to bring him into a bridal-style hold. He grunted slightly at the change of position, but otherwise there was little pain. Yao showed the lover's to their temporary room and left the two alone as the king brought his omega to the bath and washed all of the horrible memories from the night and kissed every inch of his body to bring to light the brilliant ones.

After Arthur was washed and dressed in a new oversized long-sleeved shirt, Alfred laid him on his side on the fluffy bed and placed himself down next to him, massaging his lower back and belly gently.

"I love you so much," Alfred stated, once again kissing his spouse. Arthur kissed back lovingly. "I missed you while you were asleep," the king mumbled, feeling this great wave of emotion as if all of them were jumping out of his skin. Tears welled up in his eyes as he laughed and continued to ravish his mate with more kisses. Arthur laughed with him and brought up his hand to wipe away the larger man's tears of joy.

When they had finally settled down, Yao and Kiku walked in, each holding a small infant in their arms. Alfred helped his mate settle into a position ideal for holding his young and Arthur's eyes grew wide at the sight of his children. Both babies were carefully passed to the anxious mother, who kissed their faces, shaking and crying with delight.

"A-Al, they're so beautiful!" Arthur exclaimed. Alfred sat up next to him and kissed his cheek as he looked down at his children. Finally having the perfect moment he'd been waiting for. Alfred noticed that the jack had carefully wrapped each infant in their gender's respective color to make telling them apart easier.

"Yeah, and we get to use both of the names you chose." Alfred slid down into a similar lying position as the queen and gently scooped up the baby girl into his arms, "This little girl will be Ebba Jones-Kirkland, his name will be..."

"Alfred Jones-Kirkland Junior," the queen sighed. Leaning down to kiss the small boy before leaning over to kiss his husband. Arthur had never felt happier in his whole life than he did in this moment and the day Alfred proposed to him all those months ago. He smiled warmly. Despite all of the pain he went through he couldn't stop smiling. Arthur was sure that he would never be able to have a happy ending, and yet here he was holding the tiny children he was told he would never be able to have with the man he loved most in the world. Life couldn't get any better. Arthur closed his eyes and rested his head against his husbands. _Thank you_.

* * *

_Within a few weeks, Arthur was healed and healthy enough to walk around and return to normal activities. Ebba, the breech born baby, received no serious damages, although Kiku feared that she would later have some eye problems. Small, spade-shaped birthmarks were discovered between the shoulder blades both babies, ensuring that they would be the next heirs to the Spadian throne. The king and queen held a celebration where they presented the little miracles to the entire country, and a great surge of prosperity sweat through Spades. After the twins were two months old, both they and Arthur were healthier than ever. (Alfred was happy that his queen retained some of the baby fat from the pregnancy.) The family lived happily inside the palace. While the children remain small like their mother, they had the courage and energy of their father and his wheat blond hair color, however instead of having thick straight hair, it was feathery and wavy like their mothers. At around six months old, one of Ebba's eye's changed to a vitriolic green like her mothers, which was quite a surprise to everyone. Arthur and Alfred knew that they would probably never be able to have more children, but this was more than they could ever ask for. And so the family lived happily ever after._

* * *

**The End~ **

**Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking with me! If you have any suggestions for future fanfics or just want to say hello I always feel suuuuper happy to receive comments and make new internet friends!**


End file.
